Le temps ne l'emportera pas
by Acide'nette
Summary: Ne penses-tu pas que le temps est assassin ? Que remettre les choses à plus tard c'est risquer de ne pouvoir les faires ? On mène une course contre le temps, contre notre propre temps. Alors non, excuses-moi, je ne laisserais cette guerre détruire ma vie. C'est le moment de prendre nos vies en main, de décider pour nous même. Je ne souhaite pas être séparé de toi. Veux-tu savoir
1. Prologue

**H**ola :) ! Et oui, me voilà de retour !. Je vous donne rendez-vous pour cette nouvelle fanfiction, encore une Dramione.  
Comme d'habitude, l'univers appartient à J.K Rowling, et quelle merveille !

Je n'ai qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous retrouve à la fin de ce prologue !

* * *

**Prologue :**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, ses rayons n'avaient pas encore commencé d'éclairer les collines des alentours mais cela, elle s'en fichait bien. Les grasses-matinées étaient terminées depuis longtemps, depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Lorsqu'elle se couchait il faisait nuit et lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, cette obscurité était toujours présente, comme si elle ne cessait jamais. Dans le fond, elle n'en avait que faire, dormir était le cadet de ses soucis.

Elle jeta un regard à la personne qui dormait dans le lit à côté du sien, dans cette petite chambre. Elle connaissait parfaitement cette chevelure rousse. Sa chère et tendre amie Ginny. Elle frotta ses yeux qui commençaient de plus en plus à s'habituer à l'obscurité de la chambre. Hermione se leva lentement et quitta la pièce en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, réveiller son amie de si bonne heure n'était pas nécessaire.

Comme à son habitude elle était la première à se lever et il en était ainsi depuis qu'elle résidait au Terrier. Cette maison, l'ambiance qu'y régnait depuis de très nombreux jours l'empêchait de dormir paisiblement. Dans le fond, elle savait que peut importait le lieu dans lequel elle dormirait, le sommeil la fuirait toujours autant. Elle descendit à la cuisine et avec l'aide de sa baguette magique y alluma toutes les ampoules de la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux, aveuglée, par tant de lumières. Cependant, une fois qu'elle les eu ré-ouvert elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Une feuille de parchemin se trouvait au centre de la table, placée pour que quiconque entre dans la pièce puisse la remarquer. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la table et la prit dans ses mains.

« _Chère Hermione, _

_Nous sommes certains que tu seras la première descendue. Cette lettre est donc pour toi. Pardonnes-nous de ce que nous avons fais. Nous ne t'avons pas attendu, nous sommes partis sans toi. Nous en avons déjà parlé un bon nombre de fois, tu as beau être la plus intelligente de nous trois cette aventure était bien trop dangereuse pour que nous prenions le risque de t'y mêler. Cela ne sert à rien de tenter de nous retrouver, tu sais très bien que cela est impossible. Nous reviendrons Hermione, quand tout ceci sera terminé. En attendant nous comptons sur toi 'Mione, les autres ont besoin de toi. Il faut que tu continues à te battre afin que Tu-Sais-Qui soit détruis. Pardonnes-nous … S'il te plait, prends-soin de Ginny, fait en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

_Nous pensons bien fort à toi, avec tout notre amour._

_Harry et Ron. »_

Hermione laissa tomber la feuille sur la table et courut dans les escaliers. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ils ne pouvaient pas être partis ! Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir laissé ! Hermione ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre dans laquelle ils étaient censés dormir, leurs lits étaient faits et complètement vides. C'était une mauvaise blague, une très mauvaise blague. Elle fit le tour de la maison à toute vitesse, aucune trace de ses deux amis. Elle se laissa tomber au centre du salon. Elle devait faire un mauvais rêve, le pire de ses cauchemars.

« - Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ils … Ils sont … »

Hermione releva la tête. Molly Weasley, venait de pénétrer dans le salon, baguette en main et suivie de son mari. La montée et descente bruyante des escaliers avaient dû les réveiller. Hermione se leva et se dirigea de nouveau vers la cuisine, sans prononcer un mot. Elle tendit ensuite le parchemin aux parents de Ron. Hermione s'assit sur l'une des chaises et prit son visage dans ses mains. Ils étaient partis sans elle, ils l'avaient laissé de côté !

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce rafus ? _Demanda Ginny, entrant à son tour.  
_- Ginny, ma chérie. _Commença sa mère ayant finit sa lecture.__  
_- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? Tu veux que j'aille réveiller les garçons ?  
- Cela est inutile Ginny … Ils sont partis. »

La plus jeune s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Que racontait-elle ? Elle était certaine que si elle montait, Harry et Ron seraient allongés dans leur lit et que le dernier serait en train de ronfler. Hermione planta ensuite son regard dans le bleu des yeux de la rouquine.

« - Ils sont partis Ginny, partis !  
- Mais … Comment est-ce possible ? Où sont-ils allés ?  
- Ils sont partis jouer les héros et essayer de sauver le monde des sorciers sans prendre la peine d'en parler aux autres.  
- Les filles, il ne faut pas vous alarmer pour autant. _Tenta Arthur Weasley.  
_- Excusez-moi monsieur Weasley mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez conscience de ce qu'ils sont partis faire. Ne me regardez pas comme ça Arthur, je ne vous direz rien de plus. »

Malgré la colère qui l'habitait, elle ne pouvait dévoiler la raison du départ des deux Gryffondor, seuls eux trois étaient au courant. Le visage de Ginny avait perdu ses belles couleurs et ses yeux n'étaient plus habités par la malice. Le silence tomba dans la pièce, un silence lourd et pesant. Hermione frappa ensuite sur la table et se leva d'un bond. Elle ne pouvait rester dans cette pièce une seule seconde de plus. Elle reprit le parchemin des mains d'Arthur, elle le chiffonna et le jeta à la poubelle. Voilà ce qu'elle en faisait de leur lettre d'adieu !

Elle ne comprenait pas. « Pourquoi », était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ils en avaient tant parlé, durant tant de soirée, tant de nuit. Ils avaient élaboré des plans tous les trois, ensemble et voilà qu'ils laissaient l'un des soldats sur le côté ! Elle n'en avait que faire que les autres aient besoin d'elle, qu'ils lui confient la mission de continuer et de protéger Ginny. Ce qu'elle voulait elle, c'était être avec eux. Hermione claqua la porte de toutes ses forces, elle était furieuse. Elle avait mal aussi. Ses amis … Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient partis sans lui dire au revoir. Elle sentit ensuite la peur monter en elle et se mélanger à sa colère et s'ils ne revenaient pas ? On frappa doucement à la porte et Hermione sut qu'il s'agissait de Ginny.

« - Hermione, je peux entrer ?  
- Cette chambre t'appartient. _Lui répondit-elle doucement.  
_- Tu penses qu'ils sont vraiment partis ?  
- Oui.  
- Pour combien de temps ?  
- Je n'en sais rien Ginny. Pendant le temps qu'ils leur faudra ... »

* * *

**E**h voilà pour ce prologue qui met en place cette nouvelle fiction :) !  
Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, il y aura bien la chasse aux Horcruxes mais Harry et Ron se débrouilleront sans Hermione, et toc !  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour le premier chapitre.

**Acide**_'nette_


	2. Chapitre 1

**H**ola la compagnie !  
Me revoilà avec ce premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :).  
Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture los amigos !

* * *

**Chapitre un :**

Cette rentrée avait un goût amer dans la bouche d'Hermione. Une rentrée sans eux, sans presque personne d'ailleurs. A cause du retour de Voldemort, Poudlard avait perdu presqu'un tiers des élèves, ils préféraient rester bien tranquillement chez eux, se croyant en sécurité. La jeune fille mit son insigne de Préfète-en-chef sur son uniforme. Il fût un temps où cela l'aurait rendu si heureuse et si fière. Elle aurait répondu à Ron qu'il fallait mériter une telle place et que s'il ne l'avait pas obtenu c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Mais à présent les moments de taquinerie entre elle et le rouquin étaient mis en pause.

« - Hermione, tout va bien ?  
- Oui Ginny, tout va bien. »

La rouquine lui sourit. Elle aussi était peinée par le départ si soudain de son Roméo et de son frère. Simplement Ginny savait qu'ils partiraient tôt ou tard et qu'elle ne viendrait pas, elle le savait depuis le début. Pour elle, cela n'avait été qu'une demi-surprise, elle n'avait pas eu le même effet que sur Hermione.

« - Je sens que cette année va être des plus ennuyeuse. _Commenta Seamus Finnigan.  
_- Tu dis ça à toutes les rentrées Seamus. _Lui répondit Ginny._ »

Ils parlaient pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas tomber dans le silence. Il était tant détesté, le silence, haïs de tous. Il laissait place à trop de chose négative, beaucoup trop. Un jeune homme passa devant le compartiment. Hermione n'eu pas de mal à le reconnaître, il n'y avait qu'une personne sur Terre qui pouvait avoir des cheveux si blonds et un air si froid et arrogant malgré ses dix-huit ans : Draco Malfoy. Celui-ci fît coulisser la porte du compartiment et s'adressa directement à Hermione, comme si elle était seule.

« - Tes deux amis ne sont pas avec toi la Sang-de-Bourbe ? _Lâcha-t-il de sa voix glaciale.  
__- _Occupes-toi de tes oignons Malfoy !  
- Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à ta façon de parler Granger. »

Il tripota l'insigne qu'il avait accroché lui aussi, il était fier de lui ce fils à papa. Hermione releva la tête et lui jeta un regard noir. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il vienne lui casser les pieds.

« - Tu n'es pas le seul à la posséder Malfoy. Alors ne joues pas au plus malin.  
- Tu sors les griffes à présent ? Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser cette année ma petite. On y va ! »

Draco claqua des doigts et Vincent Crabbe referma la porte du compartiment. Hermione lâcha un long soupir, il se prenait toujours pour ce qu'il n'était pas. La Gryffondor mourrait d'envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, il avait fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard l'an dernier et par sa faute Albus Dumbledore était mort. Et ça, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner.

« - Il est toujours aussi intelligent … _Fit remarquer Dean Thomas.  
_- Ne fait pas attention à lui Hermione.  
- Je crois que cela sera un peu difficile mais après tout, tout ira bien. »

Elle se força à sourire malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de Malfoy, il n'existait pas pour elle, elle avait d'autre préoccupations. Elle posa sa tête contre le bois de la porte du compartiment demandant à Ginny de la réveiller au moins cinq minutes avant leur arrivée.

« - Hermione, réveilles-toi … »

La concerné sursauta, dégainant sa baguette et la pointant sur Neville Londubat. Elle parut ensuite reprendre ses esprits et l'abaissa immédiatement, rouge de honte.

« - Oh Neville, je suis désolé ! J'ai été surprise, excuses-moi !  
- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Cependant, on pouvait lire sur le visage du jeune homme qu'il avait eu légèrement peur. Cette peur quitta ensuite le visage du jeune homme pour être remplacée par de l'inquiétude. Hermione rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, se maudissant. Elle était bien trop sur ses gardes. Une voix annonça qu'ils allaient arriver dans moins de cinq minutes et que tous les élèves étaient prier d'enfiler leur robe de sorcier.

« - Sais-tu qui sont les autres Préfet-en-chef ? _Demanda Neville.  
_- On a vu Malfoy tout à l'heure et je pense que McGonagall en a choisis un par maison.  
- C'est plutôt une bonne chose non ? _Ajouta Ginny._ C'est bien mieux d'en avoir quatre plutôt que deux. Comme ça, il y en a un part maison. »

Hermione hocha la tête, son amie avait raison sur ce point là. Elle s'excusa ensuite, elle devait y aller afin d'encadrer la sortie des élèves et notamment celle des premiers années. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et arpenta le couloir du Poudlard Express.

« - En attendant nous comptons sur toi 'Mione, les autres ont besoin de toi._ Ronchonna-t-elle. _J'espère au moins que vous ne me regrettez pas trop ... »

Elle leur en voulait encore et n'était pas prête à leur pardonner. Lorsqu'ils reviendraient Harry et Ron en prendraient pour leurs gardes. Hermione alla se poster devant l'une des sorties du train, tels était son rôle. Avoir le privilège d'un tel grade ne l'enchantait même pas, pas dans ces circonstances.

Le train finit par s'arrêter et les élèves commencèrent à sortir de leur compartiment. Avec l'aide des préfets ils étaient assez nombreux pour s'occuper des élèves. Les quatre préfets-en-chef devaient ensuite prendre l'une des calèches, la dernière afin de se rendre au château. Une fois qu'elle se fût assurée que tout les élèves étaient bien partis Hermione grimpa et s'installa à côté de Susan Bones, en face de Terry Boot et le plus loin possible de Malfoy.

« - Tu t'étais perdu Granger ? _Lança ce dernier ?_ »

La concernée ne préféra pas lui répondre, ce n'était pas le moment d'entrer dans un conflit. Hermione fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et la calèche dirigée par les Sombrals démarra. Minerva avait fait une grossière erreur en nommant Malfoy préfets-en-chef. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas été renvoyé.

La répartition était toujours la même bien qu'il y ait encore moins de première année que l'an passé. Les quatre tables étaient elles aussi moins pleines qu'à l'ordinaire. Hermione n'écoutait le discours de la nouvelle directrice que d'une oreille, il ressemblait à celui de Dumbledore avec une dose d'émotions et de mise en garde en plus. Hermione ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir pendant des jours et des jours.

« - A présent, laissez-moi vous énoncez une nouveauté, le nombre de préfets-en-chef ayant doublé, voici les quatre étudiants qui en prennent la charge : Miss Granger, Miss Bones, Monsieur Boot et Monsieur Malfoy. »

Les quatre sorciers s'étaient levés à l'appel de leur nom, sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades. Hermione était certaine que ses joues devaient avoir quelque peu rougis. D'un même mouvement, ils se rassirent.

« - Je compte sur vous et sur les préfets pour maintenir cette école. A présent, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit. »

Puis, comme le faisait Dumbledore, McGonagall frappa des mains et les mets préparés en cuisines apparurent sur les différentes tables afin de remplir les estomacs de tout le monde.

Hermione s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit. Elle était la dernière a entré dans le dortoir. Parvati et Lavande étaient déjà entrain de ranger leurs affaires et de s'installer.

« - Dis-moi Hermione, où sont passés Harry et Ron ? _Demanda Lavande. _On ne les a pas vus au banquet.  
- Ils ont eu autre chose à faire …  
- Mais tu ne … _Tentas Parvati_. »

Hermione soupira, elle ne voulait pas qu'on se mette à lui poser des questions sur l'absence de ses deux amis. Dans le fond, elle aurait préféré que les parents des deux jeunes filles leur interdissent le retour à Poudlard, comme avait essayé de faire ceux de Parvati en sixième année. Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples ainsi. Hermione se releva et se décida enfin à ranger ses affaires. Le lendemain, elle devrait passer chercher les emplois du temps des différents élèves et les distribuer pendant le petit-déjeuner.

Et ensuite, les cours commenceraient, comme si tout était normal. Hermione travaillerait dur, comme toujours. Elle se plongerait dans ses études afin d'obtenir ses A.S.P.I.C, comme si rien de grave ne se passait à l'extérieur. Après tout, la vie continuait …

* * *

Alors verdict :) ?  
Ca sera la grosse modification de cette histoire, Hermione est de retour à Poudlard, enfin pour le moment ...  
N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ou à poser des questions ;).  
Je vous dis à très bientôt, **Acide**_nette_


	3. Chapter 2

**B**ien le bonjour à tous et à toutes :) !  
Petit rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour ce second chapitre !  
Comme toujours, tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre second** :

Hermione s'étira lentement, elle n'avait pas encore réussit à perdre les habitudes qu'elle avait prise au Terrier et venait de se réveiller plutôt qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Elle retira lentement le drap qui se trouvait sur son corps et décida d'aller prendre une douche avant que ces deux camarades de chambre ne se jettent dans la salle de bain et y restent pendant de très longues minutes obligeant Hermione à emprunter la salle de bain de l'un des autres dortoirs des filles.

« - Elles ne changeront jamais de toute façon. »

Elle avait prit la sale habitude de parler à voix haute. Une habitude qu'elle allait devoir perdre si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver dans des situations plutôt embarrassante. Elle laissa l'eau chaude de la douche couler sur son corps, cela eu le don de finir de la réveiller. Comme elle était en avance, elle aurait parfaitement le temps d'aller chercher les horaires des cours avant le début du petit-déjeuner.

La Gryffondor prononça le mot de pass qui lui avait été communiqué avec sa lettre de préfet-en-chef et la gargouille pivota afin de libérer l'accès aux escaliers. Hermione monta lentement les marches qui la menèrent devant la porte du bureau. Elle frappa et attendit que Minerva lui autorise l'entrée. Comme toute directrice qui se respectait, elle était levée bien avant les élèves.

« - Oh, Miss Granger. Vous êtes bien matinale.  
- C'est une habitude que l'on prend professeur. Je viens chercher les emplois du temps de Gryffondor.  
- Bien entendu. Vous êtes la première à venir les récupérer. »

Evidement qu'elle était la première. Elle voyait mal les trois autres êtres déjà levé en ce premier jour de cours. Minerva ouvrit l'un tiroir du bureau et en sortit une petite pile de feuille avant de les tendres à Hermione. Cependant, Hermione sentait que la directrice avait autre chose à lui dire.

« - Hermione, savez-vous ce que Mr Potter et Mr Weasley sont parti faire ?  
- Oui professeur.  
- Et qu'est-ce ? _Demanda-t-elle._ »

La jeune fille avait déjà répondu des dizaines de fois à cette question, presque tous les membres de l'Ordre et d'autres personne la lui avait posé. Elle en devenait lassée mais savait que cela continuerait.

« - Vous savez très bien que je ne peux vous le dire.  
- Hermione, n'avez-vous pas peur pour vos amis ? Vous savez que nous pouvons leur venir en aide.  
- Professeur …. Bien que j'aie peur pour l'avenir de mes deux amis cela ne change rien au fait. Une promesse est une promesse. Et bien qu'ils soient partis sans moi cela n'est pas une raison pour briser le secret qui nous lit. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai à faire. »

Hermione hocha la tête afin de saluer la directrice et tourna les talons. Elle pouvait les comprendre, elle réagirait de la même façon à leur place. Cependant, seuls eux trois étaient au courant et seuls eux trois devaient le rester. Et même si Hermione était en colère contre ses deux meilleurs amis jamais elle ne les trahirait.

Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la Grande Salle quelques élèves étaient déjà présents, notamment à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione alla donc leur demander leur nom et leur tendit les horaires qui leur correspondaient. La vie à Poudlard venait de reprendre, presque comme les six autres années, à quelques différences prêt …

« - Bonjour 'Mione ! _S'exclama Ginny.  
_- Bonjour Ginny, tiens, voilà ton emploi du temps. »_  
_

La cadette des Weasley fit la grimace, elle s'en serait bien passée. Hermione sourit doucement, elle enviait et admirait Ginny, elle et sa force. Lorsqu'elle y repensait Ginny savait bien cacher la peine que lui avait causée le départ des garçons et c'était ça qu'Hermione lui enviait. Ginny souriait, riait, discutait avec les autres même si Hermione savait que son amie pensait à Harry et à son frère. Comment faisait-elle pour continuer comme s'ils allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, en retard, parce qu'ils auraient loupés le réveil ? C'était au-dessus des forces d'Hermione, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux, t'autant plus qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« - Hermione, tu es parmi nous ? _Quémanda la rouquine.  
_- Excuses-moi, tu disais quelque chose ?  
- Que Malfoy venait d'entrer et qu'il a donné la pile d'horaire à une sixième année et qu'il s'est tranquillement assis pour déjeuner. »

La lionne tourna la tête en direction de la table des Serpentard et constata que Ginny disait vrai. Malfoy était tranquillement assis et buvait son verre de jus de citrouille comme si de rien n'était. Hermione soupira, elle n'avait pas envie de s'en mêler, pas pour le moment. Elle continua donc de faire son travail, de distribuer les horaires. Cependant, lorsqu'elle eu finit elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et si dirigea à grand pas vers la table de Serpentard et se planta à côté de Malfoy. Elle allait le regretter mais c'était plus fort qu'elle comme si elle en avait besoin.

« - Tu me fais de l'ombre Granger. _Lui dit-il.  
_- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais Malfoy ?  
- Je déjeune, cela ne se voit pas. Aurais-tu une mauvaise vue en plus d'un sang impur ?  
- Pourquoi une de tes camarades est en train de distribuer les horaires que tu devrais distribuer ?

- Parce que je lui ai demandé de le faire, tout simplement. »

Hermione étouffa un soupir, elle mourrait d'envie de lui faire perdre cet air supérieur qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Elle sentait la colère monter en elle et ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe autant pour Malfoy que pour elle. La jeune sorcière perdait de plus en plus vite son sang froid.

« - Malfoy, pourquoi portes-tu cette insigne sur ton uniforme ?  
- Tu me fais perdre mon temps Miss-Je-Sais-Tout …  
- Pourquoi la portes-tu ? _Continua-t-elle comme si Draco ne l'avait pas interrompu_. Pourquoi avoir été nommé préfet-en-chef si c'est pour donner tes responsabilités aux autres ? Tu es plus désespérant que je ne l'aurais imaginé Malfoy. Je comprends mieux certaines choses à présent. Toi et les responsabilités ça fait deux. Faites attention à vous. _Dit-elle aux personnes qui les entouraient._ Ne confiez pas une tâche trop dure à ce jeune homme, il ne sera peut-être pas capable de l'accomplir s'il ne peut même pas distribuer de simple feuille de papier à des élèves. »

Elle termina sa phrase par un regard noir dirigé vers le fils Malfoy. Elle tourna ensuite les talons et voulut s'éloigner mais Draco la retint par le poignet. La Gryffondor se retourna vivement et lui lança un regard peu amical.

« - Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à mes paroles petite Sang-de-bourbe. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un conseil …  
- Je ne t'en remercierais pas, tes menaces de m'atteignent pas Malfoy. »

Elle se dégagea rapidement et s'éloigna de la table. Son année commençait bien, elle venait déjà d'avoir une altercation avec cette langue de vipère. Et cette fois, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là … Hermione se posa à côté de Ginny et se servit un pancakes qu'elle mangea à peine.

« - Hermione, tu devrais faire attention à toi … _Commença doucement son amie.  
_- Je sais Ginny mais c'est plus fort que moi. Comment peut-il être assis alors que par sa faute Dumbledore est mort ! C'est lui qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard, c'est de sa faute. Je suis donc désolé si je ne peux plus voir sa tête blonde en peinture. »

Ginny préféra ne rien ajouter. Hermione avait tant changé depuis les vacances. Et le départ des garçons était loin d'avoir arrangé les choses, bien au contraire. Ginny savait parfaitement qu'ils partiraient sans elle mais Hermione, elle, pensait faire partie de l'aventure. Pour elle, elle accompagnerait ses deux amis, comme cela était prévu depuis des semaines. Mais un matin, elle s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'étaient plus là, ils avaient laissé un maillon sur le carreau. Et c'était ça qu'Hermione ne supportait pas en plus de la peur, de toute cette tension que régnait et de tout ces changements. Ginny savait qu'Hermione avait conscience de sa présence et qu'en cas de besoin elle accourait mais elle savait aussi que sans Ron et Harry les choses étaient différentes, peut-être trop.

« - Nous ferrions mieux d'y aller. _Annonça Hermione qui s'était calmé_. Le premier cours ne devrait pas tarder à commencer. Nous nous retrouvons au déjeuner ?  
- Oui, bien entendus. A plus tard 'Mione. »

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent et Hermione rejoignit Neville qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Ils virent passer devant eux une bande de Serpentard au nombre de cinq et lorsqu'ils les dépassèrent ils virent Théodore Nott se retourner et regarder l'espace de quelques secondes Hermione.

« - Nott ? _Interrogea Neville à son amie.  
_- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend à lui. A croire que tous les Serpentard deviennent fou. Peut-être ont-ils finit par s'étouffer avec leur langues sifflantes. »

Neville esquiva un sourire face à la remarque d'Hermione, il fallait avouer qu'elle était bien trouvée. Tous deux entrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose. Malgré la guerre et la terreur qui pouvait bien exister, à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard, les cours commençaient.

* * *

**T**adaaaam !  
Ce chapitre vous a présenté un nouveau personnage de l'histoire, Théodore Nott. Vous en apprendrez peut-être plus par la suite ;).  
Des petites reviews chers lecteurs ?

**Acide'**_nette_


	4. Chapter 3

**B**onjour à tous et à toutes :) ! Me revoilà pour ce troisième chapitre !  
Merci à celles et à ceux qui seront venus lire les chapitres précédent ainsi que celui-ci !

Enjoy :) !

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Poudlard et le ciel en était fortement privé de lumière. Hermione bougea sa baguette d'un mouvement de poignet et la lampe qui se trouvait à ses côtés s'alluma. Elle adorait cet endroit, son endroit. Elle caressa doucement la page du livre qui se trouvait devant elle. Au moins ici, elle n'était dérangé par personne, enfin pas pour les raisons habituelles. Si on venait lui parler à la bibliothèque c'était parce qu'elle était l'élève qui la connaissait le mieux.

« - Tu ne changes pas tes habitudes Granger. »

La concerné releva la tête, à qui appartenait cette voix ? D'ordinaire, seul les Serpentard ne s'abaissaient pas à l'appeler par son prénom et cette voix n'était pas celle de Malfoy. Grand, brun et le blason de Serpent sur sa cape, Hermione avait en face d'elle Théodore Nott. Ce jeune homme était le fils de l'homme qu'Hermione avait stupéfixé lors de la bataille du Département des Mystères et Théodore était sûrement lui-même un Mangemort.

« - En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? _Répondit-elle calmement, ne cherchant pas de nouveau des ennuis.  
_- Ce n'était qu'une simple remarque, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne connais-tu pas la bibliothèque par cœur à force d'y venir ?  
- Que cherches-tu Théodore ? _Soupira Hermione d'impatience.  
_- Rien, je fais juste la conversation.  
- Alors non, je ne connais pas encore tous les livres de la bibliothèque. »

Hermione referma doucement le volume qui se trouvait devant elle, son manuel de Métamorphose. Elle le rangea ensuite dans son sac ainsi que sa plume, son encrier et ses parchemins.

« - Tu m'excuseras, je vais y aller. Au revoir Nott. »

Puis, sans plus attendre Hermione se leva et disparût parmi les étagères de la grande pièce. Elle ne comprenait pas le jeu de ce Serpentard et ne voulait surtout pas le comprendre ni savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Par défaut, Hermione se méfiait de tous les Serpentard surtout quand le père de l'un d'eux étaient un Mangemort.

« - Où étais-tu passée ? _Demanda Ginny une fois que le tableau ce fût refermé derrière Hermione.  
_- J'étais à la bibliothèque pour commencer mon devoir de Métamorphose, il y avait trop de monde dans la Salle Commune.  
- Tu ne sais pas quoi Hermione ? McGonagall m'a nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch !  
- C'est génial Ginny ! Et quand commence les sélections ? _S'interrogea Hermione_.  
- La semaine prochaine. »

Hermione sourit à l'intention de son amie, elle était contente pour elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne partageait pas l'amour de ce sport qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'y intéresser un minimum. Ginny se pencha vers Hermione après avoir vérifié que personne ne les observait.

« - Que penses-tu de reformer l'AD ?  
- Ginny … Tu ne penses pas que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Ces derniers temps, il est préférable de ne faire confiance à personne …  
- Pas tous, seulement ceux en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance. Hermione, je pense que certain on besoin de l'AD.  
- Mais et sans Harry ? _Tenta Hermione.  
__-_ Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui, il y a d'autre personne aussi compétence. »_  
_

Le regard de Ginny se fit plus intense. Hermione ouvrit les grands les yeux, c'était impossible ! L'idée lui paraissait absurde, seul Harry en était capable.

« - Tu voudrais que je m'en occupes ? _S'exclama-t-elle.  
_- Hermione, tu es la plus qualifiée en magie de nous tous. Tu es l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard.  
- Il y a une différence entre la théorie, la pratique personnelle et celle de vous apprendre à tous ce que je sais faire.  
- Certain ont besoin de se sentir rassurer même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. Au moins, nous serons tous ensemble. »

Hermione voyait que son amie la suppliait du regard, elle aussi avait besoin de l'AD. La cadette des Weasley s'écarta ensuite d'Hermione, comme si elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit. La Gryffondor lâcha un soupir, que devait-elle faire ? Accepter ou bien refuser ? Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Les heures étaient passées et Hermione n'avait toujours pas trouvée le sommeil. Elle s'était simplement installée dans la Salle Commune, sur l'un des canapés, ne supportant plus son insomnie. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, beaucoup trop. Hermione entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et ne fût pas surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Ginny.

« - Que fais-tu là ? _Demanda-t-elle.  
_- Je pourrais te demander la même chose 'Mione'.  
- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, tout simplement. »

Ginny lui sourit doucement avant de s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elles restèrent près d'une minute dans un silence des plus complets, dans le calme de la pièce.

« - A quoi tu pense ? _Quémanda Ginny.  
_- A tout et à rien.  
- Mais encore ?  
- A ce dont nous avons parlé tout à l'heure, à ce qui peut se passer dehors, à Harry et Ron, à ce qu'est en train de manigancer Tu-Sais-Qui. Je te l'ai dis, à tout et à rien. »

Ginny tourna son visage vers celui de son amie, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

« - Tu leur en veux encore, pas vrai ?  
- Et je leur en voudrais pendant un petit bout de temps, crois-moi. Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier ce qu'ils ont fais. Et lorsqu'ils renteront ils comprendront qu'ils auraient mieux fait de s'en tenir au plan que nous avions monté. »

Encore une fois, un sourire se plaça sur le visage de la rouquine, elle savait qu'Hermione pouvait être vraiment rancunière si elle trouvait sa réaction justifiée.

« - Hermione, tu penses que tout ceci prendra fin un jour ?  
- De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on finira par être totalement débarrassé de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Qu'on pourra enfin avoir une vie normale ?  
- Je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre mais je l'espère de tout cœur. »

Ce fût autour d'Hermione d'avoir un semblant de sourire. Elle passa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avant de lui dire qu'elle retournait se coucher. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Ginny et remonta les escaliers afin d'aller se coucher dans son lit. Parvati et Lavande n'avaient pas ce genre de problèmes, elles. Elles dormaient paisiblement, se contentant de faire de jolis rêves.

Hermione repensa à son amie. Que ressentait-elle à ce moment précis ? Se sentait-elle aussi abandonné qu'Hermione ? Le cœur de la Gryffondor se serra, elle n'était pas abandonnée, Ginny était là, elle ! Hermione ne devait pas l'oublier. Elle plaça ses deux mains derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond de son dortoir, le sommeil mettrait encore du temps avant de la gagner.

« - Bien le bonjour Hermione ! _S'exclama Neville en prenant place à ses côtés._ »

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas, bien trop fatiguée pour lui répondre, la nuit avait été affreusement courte. Hermione avait passé les trois quart de sa nuit à réfléchir sur divers sujets. Dans le fond, elle pouvait se sentir heureuse d'une chose : que le Ministère ne soit pas encore tombé entre les mains de Voldemort, ce qui leur laissait un minimum de calme avant la tempête.

« - As-tu eux des nouvelles ? _Lui demanda-t-il par la suite.  
_- Si tu parles des garçons, non aucunes. Et je n'en aurais pas, pas avant leur retour. »

Hermione vit parfaitement le regard que lança Ginny à Neville, il ne valait mieux pas insister sur ce sujet là. Hermione décida de changer de sujet, elle ne voulait pas penser aux garçons ou à ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire.

« - Ginny, j'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu m'as demandé hier. J'accepte.  
- Vraiment ? _S'étonna Ginny._ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te décides si vite.  
- Tu avais raison. Certaines personnes ont besoin de l'AD même si elle n'a jamais cessé d'exister. Je remettrais en place le système des pièces. Nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, je dois passer à la bibliothèque.»

Ginny sourit à son amie et la regarda se lever. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la Grande Salle elle faillit entrer de plein fouet dans Théodore Nott. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyait le sourire satisfait du Serpentard lorsqu'il alla rejoindre sa table.

* * *

**T**indiiiin ! Voilà donc pour ce chapitre.  
Normalement, c'était Ginny et les autres qui décidaient de reprendre l'AD mais comme Hermione est présente, j'ai pris la décision qu'elle en serait le meneuse pendant un certain temps ^^.

Voilà pour vous les loulous, une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?  
A bientôt pour la suite.

**Acide'**_nette_


	5. Chapter 4

**B**ien le bonjour !  
Les choses n'ont pas changé depuis le dernier chapitre alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Et un GRAND merci aux personnes qui sont venus me lire et à celles qui ont laissé des reviews qui font TRES plaisir :!

* * *

Hermione lâcha un long et profond soupir. Cela faisait de très longues minutes qu'elle se trouvait dans la Salle Commune mise à la disposition des préfets-en-chef. Elle essayait de faire une liste, une liste pour l'Armée de Dumbledore, elle mettait ses idées sur papiers. Harry était plus doué qu'elle pour ce genre de chose et dans le fond elle se demandait si elle arriverait à s'en sortir. Elle reposa sa plume et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Elle fonçait peut-être dans le mur.

Puis, quelques minutes après, le tableau pivota. Hermione fronça les sourcils, qui était-ce ? Elle fût très surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy et de son air supérieur. Elle ramassa rapidement ses parchemins, les ramena contre sa poitrine et se leva, prête à quitter la salle.

« - Je te fais fuir Granger ? _Lança-t-il.  
_- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je ne traîne pas avec les gens de ton espèce. »

Elle avait très bien remarqué que cette phrase ne lui avait pas plus, sa mâchoire s'était serrée et il lui avait jeté un regard noir. Malfoy réagissait toujours au quart de tour lorsqu'on l'attaquait.

« - Mais dis-moi Granger, ils sont passés où tes petits copains ?  
- En quoi cela te regarde Malfoy ? _Siffla-t-elle.  
_- Ce seraient-ils rendu compte que d'avoir une Sang-de-Bourbe comme amie ce n'était franchement pas le pied ? »

Il avait son typique sourire narquois aux lèvres, ce sourire qu'elle détestait tant. Il était bon pour répliquer, trop bon. Elle préféra ne pas lui répondre, il n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Elle continua son chemin en direction de la sortie.

« - Aurais-je visé juste Granger ? _Lui demanda-t-il.  
_- Je ne pense pas Malfoy, ils sont juste aller montrer au reste du monde qu'ils avaient plus de courage que toi ! »

Elle quitta ensuite la Salle Commune, avant qu'il n'ait pu lui répondre quoi que se soit. Elle le détestait, elle le haïssait de tout son être. Et elle se demandait parfois comment elle faisait pour supporter de l'avoir encore dans son champ de vision.

« - Tu en fais une tête ? _S'exclama Ginny à son entrée chez les Gryffondor.  
_- Il a fallut que je croise Malfoy …  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _S'alarma son amie.  
_- Rien. Tu connais Malfoy, à part parler il ne sait rien faire. »

Ginny esquiva un sourire, Hermione n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle la regarda prendre la direction de son dortoir, sûrement afin d'aller y ranger les papiers qu'elle tenait dans les bras avant de redescendre et de venir prendre place à ses côtés.

« - Je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils fichent encore là.  
- Qui ça ? _Demanda Hermione.  
_- Malfoy, en autre, ceux qui devraient être à l'extérieur à aider Tu-Sais-Qui à retourner le monde.  
- Ginny, penses-tu vraiment que pour le moment il ait besoin de gamins avec lui ? Je crois qu'ils les gêneraient plutôt qu'autre chose et ils lui sont plus utiles à Poudlard. »

Hermione regarda son amie et lui sourit. Ginny se rendit compte que sa remarque était légèrement stupide et en rit. Mais dans le fond Hermione la comprenait, elle aussi préférerait qu'ils partent, toutes ces personnes à tendances louches. Après tout, c'était à cause d'un élève, Malfoy en l'occurrence, que les Mangemorts avaient réussi à rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'école. Elles restèrent de longues minutes dans un silence des plus complets jusqu'à ce qu'un premier année se stoppe devant Hermione.

« - Je peux t'aider ? _Lui demanda-t-elle.  
_- Tu es Hermione Granger ?  
- Oui.  
- La directrice voudrait te voir. »

Puis il déguerpit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, s'enfuyant à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, surprises, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Hermione se leva ensuite indiquant à Ginny qu'elle la retrouverait en suite.

Hermione se demandait ce que McGonagall lui voulait un dimanche et espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne lui parlerait pas de la raison du départ de ses amis. Elle prononça de nouveau le mot de pass et alla frapper à la porte du bureau.

« - Comme toujours, vous êtres la première Miss Granger.  
- J'ai pensé que cela pouvait être important.  
- Asseyez-vous. »

Hermione s'exécuta, se demandant qui d'autre devait les rejoindre. Elle ne tarda pas à obtenir une réponse lorsqu'elle vit Susan Bones entrer dans le bureau. McGonagall réunissait les préfets-en-chef. Malfoy arriva ensuite, rapidement suivit par Terry.

« - Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous présent. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les temps sont durs dernièrement. Et je voudrais que vous assuriez la sécurité de l'école.  
- Mais professeur, nous ne sommes que des élèves. _Répliqua Susan.  
_- Il ne s'agira que de faire des rondes après le couvre-feu qui a été instauré cette année, pendant une heure. Je compte sur vous pour vous organisé et me signaler le moindre problème. »

Personne ne trouva quoi y répondre. Hermione trouvait cette idée sans importance, pour elle cela ne changerait pas grand chose. McGonagall croyait-elle que cela suffirait ? De plus, Malfoy étant lui aussi un préfet-en-chef, cela ne servirait à rien le concernant.

« - Comment allons-nous faire ? _Demanda Terry à ses camarades.  
_- Faisons un jour chacun, je commencerais demain puis Susan, Terry et enfin Malfoy. Et ainsi de suite.  
- Cela me semble être une bonne idée Miss Granger. »

Susan et Terry hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation et Malfoy ne réagit même pas, cela lui passait totalement au dessus de la tête. Le professeur les autorisa ensuite à regagné leur Salle Commune. Tous les quatre sortirent sans plus attendre, Malfoy en tête. Celui-ci se souciait bien peu de la sécurité de l'école selon Hermione, il attendait simplement le moment où le Seigneur des Ténèbres déciderait d'avoir Poudlard pour lui tout seul.

« - Eh Malfoy ! _L'interpella-t-elle._ J'espère que tu sauras prendre cette responsabilité cette fois et qu'on ne verra pas un autre élève de ta maison faire tes rondes.  
- Tu n'auras cas venir vérifier. »

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'arrêter pour lui répondre, comme si cela ne lui faisait rien du tout. Malfoy accéléra quelque peu et disparut au tournant d'un couloir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, que faisait-il là ? Théodore Nott attendait devant le tableau de la Gross Dame.

« - Que fais-tu là ? _Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.  
_- Je te cherchais justement. Tu as laissé ça à la bibliothèque ce matin. »_  
_

Hermione prit dans ses mains la feuille de parchemin qu'il lui tendait. Il avait raison, elle lui appartenait. Cependant, cela était bien étrange, Hermione vérifiait toujours si elle n'oubliait rien avant de partir et une fois encore, elle n'avait rien remarqué de suspect.

« - Euh et bien, merci.  
- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. _Lui répondit-il avec un sourire._ Je vais y aller à présent que je t'ai rendu ta feuille. »

Puis il partit, tout simplement. Hermione resta de longues secondes dos au tableau avant de se décider à prononcer le mot de pass et d'aller rejoindre Ginny toujours assise dans un coin de la pièce.

« - Tout va bien Hermione ?  
- Mise à part le fait que je crois que les Serpentard deviennent fous.  
- Cela n'est pas une nouvelle. _Fit remarquer Ginny.  
_- Théodore Nott m'attendait devant le tableau, j'avais apparemment oublié une feuille à la bibliothèque. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, Hermione n'était pas à la seule à trouver que ce comportement était étrange. Théodore ne leur avait jamais posé de problème mais il ne s'était jamais approché non plus. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se tenaient loin les uns des autres. Hermione se demandait donc pourquoi Nott avait un intérêt soudain pour elle et décida qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle se méfie de ce garçon. L'attitude de Malfoy était aussi bien étrange, il semblait avoir pris encore plus de distant que les années précédentes et ne recherchait plus réellement les conflits. Poudlard tournait à l'envers !

* * *

**J**e sais, il s'agit encore d'un chapitre plutôt court où il ne se passe pas grand chose, veuillez m'excusez. L'action dans cette fiction est plus longue à se mettre en place que dans les autres, mais ça va venir !  
Je laisse encore pas mal de mystère sur le pourquoi du comportement de Nott, vous verrez bien ;). Et dans les prochains chapitre, certains passages seront plus centrés sur Draco.

A bientôt, **Acide'**_nette_


	6. Chapter 5

**B**onjour tous le monde !  
Encore une fois, merci pour vos lectures !  
N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (même négatif).

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Draco était installé sur l'un des fauteuils de sa Salle Commune, faisant semblant d'écouter Blaise. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs, comme souvent ces derniers temps.

« - Draco, tu m'écoutes ? _Demanda enfin Blaise.  
_- Oui bien sûr, continues.  
- Tu pourrais au moins mentir un peu mieux. Peux-tu me dire ce qui t'arrive depuis la rentrée ? »

Blaise lui lança un regard sévère et Draco eu une forte envie de le remettre à sa place. Pour qui se prenait-il à lui parler sur ce ton ? Cependant, l'entrée de Théodore Nott dans la Salle Commune lui fit perdre sa phrase.

« - Rien du tout Blaise, absolument rien.  
- Si tu le dis …  
- Je vais aller faire un tour. A plus tard. »

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce, passant devant Nott dont le sourire était assez victorieux. S'il ne se trouvait pas dans une école Draco lui aurait bien envoyé son poing dans la figure à ce sale type, sans prendre le risque de se faire sanctionner. Quand on savait qu'ils avaient été amis auparavant … Blaise Zabini fronça les sourcils en voyant son ami quitté si brusquement leur Salle Commune et avait bien entendu remarqué le sourire posé sur le visage de Théodore.

« - Malfoy a un problème ? _Demanda ce dernier.  
_- Tu n'auras cas lui demander Nott, tu lui as fais quelque chose ?  
- Voyons Blaise, pour qui me prends-tu ? Je sais très bien qu'on ne touche pas au Prince des Serpentard, au grand Draco Malfoy. »

Théodore se retint de rire et continua ensuite son chemin vers le dortoir des garçons. Blaise était de plus en plus intrigué. Pourquoi le comportement des deux Serpentard avait-il si subitement changé ? Théodore Nott prenait de plus en plus d'assurance et même si Draco Malfoy restait le même, une chose avait changé. Le jeune Zabini finit par passer à autre chose il avait appris qu'il ne fallait mieux pas se mêler des affaires des autres.

Hermione arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard, plusieurs livres dans les bras, elle revenait de la bibliothèque. Sa journée avait été plutôt bonne dans l'ensemble, un dimanche comme un autre. Elle tourna au bout d'un couloir mais finit les fesses par terre, ses livres éparpillés un peu partout autour d'elle.

« - Je suis désolé. _S'excusa-t-elle._- Par Merlin Granger, tu es stupide ou bien tu le fais exprès ?!  
- Malfoy … »

La Gryffondor releva la tête et remarqua enfin qu'elle était entrée en collision avec Draco Malfoy. Elle massa l'un de ses coudes, à coup sûr elle allait avoir un bel hématome.

« - Ne t'excuses pas surtout ! _Tonna-t-il.  
_- Ouvres un peu plus tes oreilles Malfoy ! »

Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes. Puis Draco rajusta sa cape et continua son chemin, comme s'il n'avait pas rencontré Hermione au tournant de ce couloir. La jeune femme soupira et finit par se lever, ramassant ensuite ses livres. Sa journée n'était plus si bonne que cela en réalité.

Draco pénétra dans les toilettes du second étage, ceux de Mimi Geignarde. Il s'y était souvent rendu lors de sa précédente année. Il s'appuya sur l'un des lavabos présents.

« - Draco Malfoy ! _S'exclama la voix du fantôme.  
_- Mimi, ce n'est pas franchement le moment ! »

Il ne voulait pas être désagréable avec elle, Mimi l'avait écouté se lamenter durant de longs moments lors de la sixième année du Serpentard. Une chance pour lui, elle n'insista pas mais Draco entendit rapidement des sanglots, il l'avait vexé et Mimi réagissait toujours de la même façon. Il n'aurait pas dû venir ici, Mimi recevait rarement de la visite et lui il venait de l'envoyer paître. Il passa une main sur son visage avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Draco passa sa main sur son avant-bras gauche. Même si à travers le tissu il ne pouvait la sentir il avait très bien conscience que ce tatouage était là, gravé sur sa peau, et que jamais il ne disparaîtrait. Il savait qu'elle se mouvait sur son bras et que si quelqu'un appuyait sur sa propre marque Draco ressentirait une douleur plus ou moins forte. C'était ce qui les reliait entre eux : La Marque des Ténèbres.

Hermione déposa tous ses livres sur son lit, elle allait en avoir de la lecture ! Elle prit soin de les ranger à leur place et sortit ensuite les feuilles de papier qu'elle avait soigneusement rangé dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Tout était presque prêt. Bientôt, l'Armée de Dumbledore sera de nouveau réunit. Hermione avait tout prévu, ne voulant rien laisser au hasard. Il ne lui manquait plus que les jours d'entraînement des équipes de Quidditch et tout serait en ordre. Elle avait crée de nouvelle pièce afin d'échanger leur message, elle trouvait qu'utiliser les anciennes serait trop risqué.

« - Oh, bonjour Hermione.  
- Lavande.  
- Je voulais savoir … _Continua-t-elle._ As-tu eu des nouvelles de Ron depuis qu'il … depuis la rentrée ? »

Hermione soupira, au moins cette fois, elle ne lui avait pas demandé où il se trouvait. Hermione savait parfaitement que sa camarade avait encore des sentiments pour le rouquins malgré le fait que qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble depuis l'an dernier.

« - Non Lavande, je suis désolé. _Lui répondit-elle.  
__-_ Ce n'est pas grave … »

Lavande rangea quelque chose dans son armoire et quitta le dortoir, déçue de la réponse d'Hermione. La préfète-en-chef rangea ses affaires et repensa à ce que Lavande venait de lui demander. Elle non plus n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses deux amis. Cela faisait presque qu'un mois qu'ils étaient partis et Hermione se demandait constamment ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de faire. Simplement, elle se faisait peu à peu à leur absence, sûrement à cause de la colère qu'elle ressentait. Ils pensaient qu'ils pouvaient se passer d'elle, libre à eux.

La Gryffondor s'allongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Cette année était bien différente des autres et pourtant elle n'avait pas eu des années ordinaires. Il était loin le temps où elle s'était transformée en pièce d'échiquier sorcier, où en seconde année elle avait croisé un basilic, qu'elle avait remonté le temps lors de sa troisième année, où pendant sa quatrième année elle avait été utilisée pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, lors de sa cinquième année elle s'était battue contre des Mangemort à l'intérieur même du Ministère.

Draco entra de nouveau dans sa Salle Commune, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme. Il allait se poser à côté de Blaise, il savait que le jeune homme ne lui demanderait pas où il était allé.

« - Draco, il se passe quelque chose avec Théodore ?  
- Quoi ? _S'étonna-t-il.  
_- Il se passe quoi avec Nott ?  
- Rien … Rien du tout …  
- Tu crois que je ne vois pas votre petit jeu ?! »

Draco soupira, il détestait quand Blaise avait raison et cela arrivait souvent ces derniers temps.

« - C'est à cause de tu sais quoi ? _Murmura le métisse.  
_- Blaise, tu débloques mon vieux.  
- Oui bien sûr, je débloque. Je suis du même côté que toi au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Je sais ce qui c'est passé l'an dernier, je sais aussi que Nott à reçu sa Marque cet été et qu'il prend du terrain. Il trainait avec nous l'an dernier encore et voilà qu'il fait marche seul. Tu ne vois pas qu'il prend un air supérieur depuis la rentrée ? »

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas besoin que Blaise lui rappelle les choses qu'il savait déjà, les choses qui lui faisait du mal, que le blessait dans son estime. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il appui là où ça faisait mal.

« - Je vais monter. _Commença-t-il.  
_- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ! Tu vas te laisser avoir par Nott ?  
- Il n'y a pas de qui va avoir qui Zabini. Je ne suis plus dans la course, c'est tout. »

Draco se leva du canapé et prit la direction de son dortoir, celui qu'il partageait avec les autres Serpentard de dernière année. Ils étaient peu nombreux à présent, certain étant restés auprès de leurs parents. Le jeune homme se mit à jouer nerveusement avec sa baguette magique, repensant à ce que Blaise venait de lui dire. Oui, Nott prenait du terrain, il se faisait une place parmi les Mangemorts, une bonne place. En réalité, il avait pris la place de Draco. Lui qui avait échoué. Même si sa mission avait été une réussite il ne l'avait pas exécuté lui-même, il n'avait fait que le travail à moitié. Et ça, ça ne plaisait pas vraiment au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait vite choisis quelqu'un qu'il pensait plus compétent, mettant Draco sur la touche.

* * *

**E**t voilà un petit chapitre où on parle de Draco :) ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, Nott s'en prend aussi au blondinet, et vous en apprenez un peu plus sur lui.  
J'ai décidé de lui faire porter la Marque à Draco, même si on est pas vraiment sûr qu'il l'ait eu.

Je sais, encore une fois, que les chapitres sont courts. Mais ils ont été écrits il y a pas mal de temps alors je ne peux pas vraiment les modifiés sans risquer des fautes dans les enchaînements. Je vais faire un effort dans la rédaction des chapitres que j'écrirais (mais bon, j'en ai déjà écris pas mal alors désolé) ! Et pour me faire pardonner de leur courte longueur, je poste un second chapitre immédiatement !

A tout de suite ! **Acide'**_nette_


	7. Chapter 6

**C**omme convenu, voici le chapitre 6 !  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Hermione arpentait les couloirs du château. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne faisait que ça, constamment. Elle revenait de la bibliothèque où elle était partie travailler, comme à son habitude. Depuis que les garçons n'étaient plus là, elle passait encore plus de temps dans cette pièce.

« - Oh Granger ! _S'exclama une voix._ »

Elle s'arrêta. Elle l'avait assez entendu ces derniers temps pour l'avoir reconnue. Il s'agissait de la voix d'un Serpentard, celle de Théodore Nott. Que lui voulait-il cette fois ? Elle trouvait que le jeune homme avait tendance à beaucoup trop lui parler.

« - C'est aujourd'hui les sélections de Gryffondor pour le Quidditch ?  
- Comme pour toutes les maisons, oui. _Répondit-elle.  
_- Tu souhaiteras bonne chance à ton équipe. Maintenant que Potter à disparut la victoire risque d'être difficile.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous Nott on saura se débrouiller.  
- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas. Je te préviens juste que Serpentard est bien décidé à gagner la coupe cette année. »

Il lui sourit avant de partir. Hermione faillit lui hurler de s'arrêter et de cesser de jouer au plus malin. Ce Théodore Nott commençait sincèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec lui mais cette année, il était bien trop présent dans la vie de la jeune fille et cela avait le don de commencer à l'énerver. Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de Malfoy.

Hermione s'arrêta devant une fenêtre qui donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch, plusieurs personnes en rouge et or étaient présente. Cette année, Ginny était la Capitaine de l'équipe à cause du départ d'Harry. Et toujours à cause de celui-ci il leur fallait trouver un nouvel attrapeur qui pouvait essayer d'égaler l'ancien. La jeune femme soupira, le départ de ses deux meilleurs amis changeait vraiment beaucoup de chose dans le fond, sûrement trop. La jeune fille reparti en direction de la Salle Commune des préfets-en-chef afin d'avoir un peu de calme.

La Salle Commune était vide, comme les trois quart du temps, il était rares que ces trois camarades s'y rendent, à croire qu'ils avaient oublié qu'elle existait. Hermione s'allongea de tout son long sur l'un des canapés de la salle. Le silence était bon. Le silence, à ce moment précis, signifiait que tout allait pour le mieux, que rien de grave ne se passait. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, Hermione ne s'était pas imaginé que ses années seraient si mouvementées et qu'elle allait tomber dans une lutte contre le plus puissant Mage Noire que le monde des sorciers ait connu.

Draco alluma la douche et laissa l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Il était le dernier Serpentard dans les vestiaires, le dernier tout court. Les sélections pour cette année venaient de prendre fin avec celles des Serpentard. Draco passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, lâchant un profond soupir. A quoi bon continuer ce sport ? Il savait parfaitement que personne n'aurait la coupe cette année, Voldemort passerait à l'attaque bien avant qu'elle ait pu passer dans les mains de qui que se soit. Et ce Nott ce stupide Nott ! Il s'était pointé et s'était posé dans les gradins, épiant les moindres gestes de Draco comme s'il s'agissait d'une activité forte passionnante.

- Fais chier ! _S'exclama-t-il._

Draco tapa sur poing sur le mur. Il n'aurait jamais du revenir. Si cela continuait, il n'allait pas supporter très longtemps la présence de ce jeune homme. Nott avait cet air supérieur qui lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Ses petits sourires au coin montraient à Draco qu'il n'avait pas géré les choses comme il le fallait, qu'il avait échoué.

Draco se sécha rapidement et décida qu'il était temps d'aller dîner. Si le besoin s'en faisait ressentir il réglerait ses comptes avec Nott, lui montrant qui était le roi. Drago attrapa son sac de Quidditch. Tout n'allait pas vraiment comme il le souhaitait. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Tout lui glissait des mains et il devait se dépêcher de les rattraper. Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était pleine, les trois quart des élèves étaient déjà présents. Draco s'installa à côté de Blaise, ce dernier lui avait réservé sa place habituelle.

« - Tout va bien Draco ? _Demanda Pansy.  
_- Oui.  
- Tu me semble préoccupé.  
- Puisque je te dis que tout va bien ! _S'exclama-t-il._ »

La Serpentard baissa la tête, les yeux rivés sur son assiette. Blaise lança un regard plein de reproche à Draco, il n'était pas obligé de lui répondre sur ce ton, Pansy n'y était pour rien. Draco haussa les épaules, il avait d'autres soucis en tête que Pansy. Il jeta un regard dans la salle, comme s'il cherchait quelques de précis. Il s'arrêtait involontairement sur Granger. Cette dernière était en train de dîner avec son amie Weasley, la sœur de Ron. Ron qui avait disparut de la surface de la Terre au même titre que cet abruti de Saint-Potter. Granger souriait doucement face aux paroles de Ginny mais il sentait qu'elle se forçait légèrement, c'était une activité qu'il maniait à la perfection.

Hermione rangea les feuilles dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Tout était prêt pour que l'AD reprenne du service. Grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch, au tour de garde des préfets-en-chef et des réunions de l'Ordre, elle avait pu établir un planning. Le premier rendez-vous allait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine, histoire que toutes les personnes qui devaient en faire partie aient reçu leur galion. Elle prit ensuite sa baguette, même si ce n'était pas à son tour elle allait faire un tour dans les couloirs. Ginny avait la tête plongé dans son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et Hermione ne savait quoi faire d'autre. Elle mit sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste et quitta la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas parce que ce n'était pas son soir qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aider.

« - Hermione ? _Entendit-elle._ »

La concerné se retourna, Terry se trouvait devant elle, le bout de sa baguette allumé malgré les torches accrochées au mur. Il l'éteignit lorsqu'il eu reconnu qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione et non pas d'une autre élève qui trainerait dans les couloirs alors que cela est interdit.

« - Que fais-tu là ? _Continua-t-il.  
_- Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors j'ai décidé de patrouiller un peu. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?  
- Pas du tout, je pense qu'on ne sera jamais assez pour faire cela. J'ai déjà renvoyé deux Poufsouffle dans leur Salle Commune alors qu'ils se bécotaient dans un couloir. Je crois qu'ils ont oublié qu'un couvre feu a été instauré cette année. »

Hermione hocha la tête, en parfaite accord avec les paroles de son camarade. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes avant de prendre deux directions différentes, cela était plus judicieux. Terry lui annonça qu'il finissait sa garde dans les alentours de 23h30 et qu'il lui restait par conséquent encore quarante cinq minutes.

« - C'est plutôt à Rusard de faire ça … _Se plaignit-il_. McGonagall a oublié que nous sommes nous aussi des élèves.  
- Tu peux rentrer plutôt si tu veux, je resterais.  
- C'est gentil de ta part Hermione mais autant faire les choses bien. Je me coucherais plus tôt demain soir. »

Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'en aller. Il avait sûrement raison, eux aussi étaient des élèves, cependant Hermione n'était pas gênée par ces tours de gardes. Elle était préfet-en-chef, c'était son rôle de veiller à la sécurité de l'école et le fait qu'elle soit membre de l'Ordre ne faisait que renfoncer son désir de sécurité.

« - Nott ?! _S'exclama-telle. _»

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, non content d'avoir été découvert. Il lui annonça ensuite qu'il pensait que c'était Terry Boot qui était de corvée ce soir.

« - Peut importe, je ne fais qu'aider. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans ce couloir alors que le couvre feu est passé ?  
- Je me baladais.  
- Tu te baladais ? Tu sais très bien qu'après le dîner tu dois te rentre dans ta Salle Commune avec le reste de tes camarades et qu'à présent il est formellement interdis d'en ressortir, encore plus que les autres années.  
- Hum … J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir.  
- La prochaine fois, tu me feras le plaisir d'aller réfléchir dans ton lit. Pour cette fois, ça ira mais si je te recroise alors que tu ne devrais pas être là, il faudra que je te sanctionne. Retourne dans ta Salle Commune s'il te plait. »

Théodore se contenta d'hocher la tête, à la grande surprise d'Hermione. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il réponde vu le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Il mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et commença à s'en aller, tout simplement. Hermione mit quelques secondes avant de se reconnecter à la réalité. A quoi jouait-il ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le comportement de ce Serpentard si calme en apparence. Cependant, elle ne se doutait pas qu'il cachait son jeu, c'était inévitable.

Hermione termina ensuite son tour de garde et finit par aller se coucher. Cependant, le sommeil tarda à la trouver, comme presque tous les soirs. Comme à son habitude, ses craintes et ses inquiétudes revenaient à l'assaut, toujours aussi fortement. Quelle serait l'issue de tout ceci ?

* * *

**J**e n'ai pas grand chose a ajouter, l'AD va bientôt reprendre, Draco est toujours aussi "dépréssif" et Nott joue à on ne sait quoi xD !

J'espère que ça vous aura plus :).  
A bientôt, **Acide'**_nette_


	8. Chapter 7

**M**e revoilà après une attente un petit peu plus longue que d'ordinaire.  
Je vous préviens d'avance, il est court T_T !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Hermione revenait du Terrier. Elle faisait partie de l'Ordre et avec l'aide de McGonagall elle avait pu quitter l'école pendant une heure alors que sortir de l'enceinte de l'établissement était interdis au reste des élèves. Ginny avait du se voir recevoir un refus catégorique de la part de la Directrice, sa mère souhaitait qu'elle reste en dehors de tout ceci.

« - C'était comment ? _Lui demanda cette dernière lorsqu'Hermione fut revenue.  
_- Comme d'habitude, pas vraiment de très bonnes nouvelles mais pour une fois, il n'y en avait pas de trop mauvaises. Tous le monde s'inquiète pour Harry et Ron, bien sûr.  
- Eux non plus n'ont pas eu de nouvelles ?  
- Hélas non … Mondigus alaissé sous entendre qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, tout simplement. Tu connais l'intelligence de ce dernier … »

Ginny hocha la tête, elle comprenait très bien les choses. Elle savait qu'Harry et Ron ne s'étaient pas enfuis, qu'ils étaient partis pour accomplir une mission, une mission donnée par Dumbledore. Cependant, son inquiétude grandissait au fil des jours, elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles. Personne ne savait où ils étaient, ce qu'ils faisaient. Hermione lui raconta ensuite plus en détail ce qui s'était passée.

« - Ta mère n'a pas été très contente quand j'ai laissé sous entendre que tu devrais être présente. _Lui annonça Hermione.  
_- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?  
- Qu'un de ses fils avait perdu une oreille, qu'un autre s'était volatilisé, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin que sa fille mette son nez dans ce genre d'affaire. Qu'elle voulait garder ses enfants sains et saufs. »

Ginny ne préféra pas répondre, de toute façon elle n'avait rien à dire. Le moment venu, elle montrerait aux autres qu'elle avait sa place dans cette affaire, que cela la concernait elle aussi. A ce moment là, ça mère ne pourrait plus la retenir.

« - Tu penses qu'on s'en sortira ? _Murmura-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.  
_- J'ai confiance en chacun d'entre nous. Harry et Ron reviendront lorsqu'ils en auront terminé et c'est Harry que Voldemort veut affronter. Tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu ou que Tu-Sais-Qui ne sait pas où il se trouve, je crois que tout se passera à peu près bien, je veux dire qu'il n'y aura pas de bataille. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense … »

Ginny hocha la tête, elle avait juste besoin qu'Hermione lui confirme ce qu'elle pensait. Cependant, elle pouvait lire dans le regard de son amie qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit. Tout comme elle, Hermione craignait que les choses prennent une autre tournure, elle le sentait. Voldemort restait quelque peu dans l'ombre ces dernières semaines, comme s'il préparait quelque chose de bien plus important. Et les deux jeunes filles se demandaient quand le moment viendra, quand est-ce qu'il frapperait et où.

Hermione s'arrêta net, elle ne croyait pas ce qu'elle voyait devant ses yeux. Elle était dans un couloir peu fréquenté par les élèves et pourtant, deux Serpentard s'y trouvaient. Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott se faisaient face et semblaient en grande discussion. Hermione fit quelques pas en arrières afin d'être la moins visible possible. Elle alla se cacher derrière l'une des armures présentes dans le couloir, piquée par sa curiosité.

« - Que me veux-tu ? _Demanda Malfoy, comme lassé par la situation.  
_- Serais-tu parano Malfoy ?  
- Nott, arrête de jouer à ce jeu là. »

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Théodore pour savoir qu'il devait être en train de sourire. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais savait que les choses tourneraient mal dans quelques instants. Nott et Malfoy n'étaient-ils pas censés être amis ?

« - Voyons Malfoy que se passe-t-il ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? »

Draco ne lui répondit pas et décida de s'en aller. Cependant, Nott ne le laissa pas passer, bloquant le passage au Serpentard.

« - Tu prends la fuite ? Serais-tu devenu si lâche Malfoy ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Rien en particulier. Je savoure simplement le fait que je prends peu à peu ta place. Quel effet ça fait Malfoy ? »

Draco lui lança un regard noir et Hermione savait qu'il commençait à perdre patience. Théodore Nott jouait avec le feu et il allait vite se rendre compte qu'il était facile de se brûler.

« - Otes-toi de mon chemin. _Siffla Draco.  
_- Et si je ne le souhaite pas ?  
- Nott, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois. »

Même de dos Hermione sentait l'arrogance du jeune homme, il se croyait supérieur à Malfoy et voulait bien le lui montrer. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Draco Malfoy sortit sa baguette de sa poche et Théodore l'imita presque simultanément.

« - C'est comme ça que tu veux régler la chose Malfoy ? _Lança-t-il.  
_- Laisses-moi passer … !  
- Si tu veux passer Malfoy, empêches-moi de te barrer le chemin. »

Draco s'écarta légèrement et pointa sa baguette sur le torse de son camarade. Le bras de Théodore se leva doucement, pointant lui aussi sa baguette sur son adversaire.

« - Qu'attends-tu ? Je ne lancerais pas de sort le premier Malfoy, c'est toi qui veux passer. Serais-tu lâche à ce point ?  
- Ta gueule ! _S'exclama le blondinet.  
_- C'est des mots qui font mal, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? »_  
_

Hermione se mordit la lève inférieur, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Si cela continuait Draco lancerait un sort à Nott et un duel commencerait. Un duel qui apporterait certaines conséquences. A son tour, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, d'ici aucuns des deux ne la verraient.

« - _Experliamus_ ! _Murmura-t-elle. »_

La baguette de Théodore lui échappa des mains et retomba à plusieurs mètres de lui. Les deux garçons regardèrent tout autour d'eux, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prononcé le moindre sort. Cependant, Draco n'avait toujours pas abaissé sa baguette.

« - Allons Malfoy, agit si tu es un homme. Montres-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre si tu en es capable. »

Hermione se doutait parfaitement que d'une seconde à l'autre Théodore rappellerait sa baguette afin d'agir le premier, elle devait le devancer !

« - _Stupéfix !_ »

Un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette pour atteindre le dos de Nott qui tomba sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Draco regarda de nouveau autour de lui, restant sur ses gardes. Il jeta ensuite un regard haineux à Théodore et se remit en marche. Hermione se plaqua contre le mur, il venait dans sa direction, il ne fallait pas qu'il la voit ! Par chance Draco passa devant elle sans la remarquer, elle l'avait échappée belle. Elle imaginait très bien la réaction du Serpentard s'il apprenait qu'elle était derrière tout ça : les choses iraient mal pour elle.

Hermione se retourna dans son lit, se demandant encore une fois pourquoi elle avait fait une telle chose. Le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur Nott avait cessé de faire effet depuis plusieurs heures à présent et il avait dû reprendre ses activités normales. Cependant, elle se demandait pourquoi c'était sur lui qu'elle avait lancé le sort et non pas sur Draco. La seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était le fait que c'était Nott qui l'avait provoqué et non le contraire. Mais elle ne pouvait se contenter d'une telle explication pas pour elle, pas pour Hermione Granger ! Elle se tourna de nouveau, se maudissant d'avoir agit. Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas laissé se débrouiller tous seuls ? Elle s'était mêlée d'une chose qui ne la regardait absolument pas.

* * *

**E**t voilà qu'Hermione se met à jouer les super héroïne. Retenez bien ce passage, on va en reparler une ou deux fois ;).  
Il fallait s'y attendre, Nott se prendre pour le Roi à présent et voilà qu'il s'oppose à notre Prince, attention à lui mdr !  
J'espère que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de vos espérances :). Des questions ?

A bientôt, **Acide'**_nette_


	9. Chapter 8

**B**ien le bonjour !  
Je crois que j'ai un peu tardé à poster c e chapitre et j'en suis désolée !  
Un franc merci aux personnes qui sont venus lire les précédents chapitres et à celles qui ont laissé des reviews, ça c'est cool !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle mit de longues secondes avant de reprendre son souffle. Elle passa une main sur son front, celui-ci était affreusement humide. Elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs de son songe, il ne lui restait plus que les sensations. D'horribles sensations. Hermione se leva de son lit, les jambes légèrement tremblantes. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et tourna le robinet d'eau. La fraîcheur de l'eau lui remis les idées en places. La jeune Gryffondor se risqua à regarder son reflet dans le miroir de la pièce. Son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, elle était affreusement pâle. Elle s'appuya sur le lavabo et inspira un grand coup afin de se calmer complètement. Il fallait qu'elle retourne se coucher, il lui restait encore quelques heures de sommeil. Ses nuits étaient assez courtes comme cela. Elle retourna se glisser dans ses draps, ne cherchant pas à se souvenir de son cauchemar.

« - Hermione, Hermione ! »

La concerné grogna quelque peu avant de daigner ouvrir les yeux. Ginny se trouvait face à elle, la lumière du soleil dans le dos.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Il se passe que Lavande et Parvati n'ont pas réussis à te réveiller que si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, tu vas te mettre en retard. Il est déjà 8h15 ! _Lui répondit-elle._ »

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Hermione se leva d'un bond de son lit, manquant de justesse de percuter son amie. Elle attrapa ses habits et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, remerciant Ginny de l'avoir réveillée.

« - Avec plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore le temps. Ne vas pas mettre tes habits à l'envers. _Rigola la rouquine._ »

Ginny quitta ensuite le dortoir des septièmes années. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander à Hermione la raison de cette panne de réveil après tout, cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde, même à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de l'école. Elle alla rejoindre Neville dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner.

« - Hermione n'est pas là ? _S'étonna-t-il.  
_- Elle a oublié de se réveiller.  
- Cela est bien étonnant de sa part. »

Ginny eut un petit sourire avant de se servir des toasts, elle savait que Neville avait raison. Le Gryffondor lui demanda ensuite si Hermione allait bien ces derniers temps.

« - Tu la connais, elle ne se plains presque jamais …  
- Oui. Mais avec le départ des garçons, son obsession des études, la présence de certaines personnes dans cette école et l'AD, elle ne doit plus avoir où donner de la tête.  
- On sait tous qu'Hermione a besoin de s'occuper, elle déteste s'ennuyer. _Conclu Ginny._ »

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, Hermione pénétra dans la Grand Salle, son sac sur les épaules et en train de tenter de s'attacher les cheveux.

« - Je t'avais pas dis qu'il ne fallait pas tant te presser 'Mione.  
- Il est déjà 8h40 et je voudrais passer à la bibliothèque avant mon premier cours alors si, il fallait que je me presse. Vous n'oubliez pas de venir demain soir ! Le galion a bien fonctionné ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ils ont parfaitement fonctionnés. _La rassura Neville._ »

Hermione lui sourit avant de prendre deux-trois toast, de saluer ses amis et de quitter de nouveau la Grande Salle. Ginny soupira, annonçant qu'elle ne changerait jamais et que seuls Ron et Harry auraient été capables de la raisonner.

Draco arpenta les couloirs du château sans destination précise, il avait juste besoin de marcher. Il enfouit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, marchant lentement de sa démarche si particulière. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être ici, à Poudlard. Il avait besoin de changer d'air. Il entendit des échos de pas devant lui, il allait rapidement croiser quelqu'un.

« - Tiens mais qui voilà !  
- Malfoy … _Soupira-t-elle._ »

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une confrontation avec le jeune Serpentard. Elle voulut faire demi tour et s'éloigner le plus vite possible mais changea rapidement d'idée, elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible face à lui. Cependant, elle comprit rapidement que c'était une mauvaise idée. Malfoy marchait vers elle, sans chercher à l'éviter comme s'il souhaitait lui rentrer dedans. Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de se faire un chemin mais le jeun Serpentard se trouva rapidement face à elle.

« - Que me veux-tu ?  
- Ma pauvre Granger … Comment peux-tu croire que quelqu'un veuille quelque chose de toi ? »

La brunette soupira, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Elle chercha de nouveau à se frayer un chemin mais Draco l'en empêcha, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« - Laisses-moi passer.  
- Et le mot magique ? _Lança-t-il avec un sourire.  
_- Malfoy ! »

Elle commençait à perdre patience et c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait. Les choses étaient toujours plus amusantes quand Hermione perdait son sang froid. Elle était devenu sa seule distraction en dehors des filles qu'il mettaient encore dans son lit.

« - Malfoy, pour la dernière fois, laisses-moi passer !  
- Hum, laisses-moi réfléchir … Non.  
- Je ne ferrais pas comme toi avec Nott, je n'hésiterais pas à te lancer un sort. »

Elle se rendit immédiatement compte qu'elle avait parlé, parlé d'une chose qu'elle ne devait absolument pas dire. Draco fronça les sourcils, comprenant peu à peu ce qui se passait. Hermione était dans une situation très inconfortable.

« - Peux-tu répéter ce que tu viens de dire la Sang de bourbe ?  
- Rien, de quoi parles-tu ? _Bafouilla-t-elle._ »

Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, elle était cuite. Draco se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, la forçant à se coller contre le mur du couloir. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas très content.

« - C'était donc toi ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu …  
- Pas de ça avec moi Granger ! _La coupa-t-il. »_

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Elle savait que Malfoy ne franchirrait pas les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient parce qu'elle était une née moldue. Cela aurait dû la rassurer mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

« - Je t'ai posé une question Granger et ma patience à des limites.  
- Oui, c'était moi. Content ?! _Lâcha-t-elle. _»

De toute façon, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire qu'à présent. Elle voyait très bien que Malfoy n'était pas très ravis, elle savait très bien qu'il réagirait de la sorte.

« - Pourquoi t'es-tu mêlé de ce qui ne te regardais pas ? En quel honneur ?  
- J'ai juste cherché à vous éviter des ennuis. Si tu av ais lancé un sort à Nott, il t'aurait dénoncé.  
- De quel droit t'es-tu permis de faire une telle chose ! Ne t'as ton jamais appris à te mêler de tes affaires ?! _S'exclama-t-il._ »

Elle n'appréciait vraiment pas le ton sur lequel il lui parlait. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement la remercier ou bien tourner les talons comme si de rien n'était ? Elle lui répliqua que la prochaine fois elle le laisserait se débrouiller tout seul et qu'elle s'en fichait s'il se faisait renvoyer. Draco s'approcha encore quelque peu d'Hermione.

« - Fais attention à toi petit Lionne. Ne te mêles pas des affaires des grandes personnes, ce n'est pas de ton âge, tu risquerais d'y laisser des plumes. Je t'aurais prévenu. »

Il s'écarta ensuite et disparut rapidement. C'était tout ? Hermione s'attendait à un peu plus de casse, de cris et d'insulte. Les muscles de son corps se détendirent peu à peu, que lui prenait-il ? Ou était passé le Malfoy impulsif ? Pourquoi était-il parti si simplement ? Hermione remit la veste de sin uniforme en place et se rendit dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor se demandant les raisons de ces changements chez le vert et argent.

Draco entra dans la Salle Commune des préfet-en-chef, jurant contre Hermione. Ne pouvait-elle pas se mêler de ce qui la regardait de temps à autre ?! Elle aurait dû lui laisser régler cette affaire au lieu de venir le « sauver ». A présent, il avait une dette envers elle. Et encore heureux que Nott ne l'ai pas vu où cela aurait été encore pire. Se faire sauver la mise par une Sang de bourbe, par Granger ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? N'étaient-ils pas censés se détester ? Elle aurait dû apprécier le fait qu'il ait des problèmes et n'aurait pas du chercher à le sortir du pétrin dans lequel il se trouvait. Sale rouge et or !

* * *

**E**t oui, même Hermione peut faire des bourdes !  
Navrée si certain s'attendait à un conflit plus fort entre H & D, j'ai décidé que dans ce passage là, Draco serait plus gentil mdr.  
Puisque le chapitre est court, sans grande importance et que je suis super généreuse, j'en poste un second !

A tout' !


	10. Chapter 9

**R**ien de particulier à ajouter, lisez-bien ;)

* * *

La soirée était déjà entamée depuis de très nombreuses minutes. Hermione faisait partie des dernières présentes, les ¾ des élèves de l'AD étaient retournés dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Bien que Susan soit la préfet-en-chef de garde ils étaient tous partis par petit groupe afin d'éviter de se faire repérer par Rusard ou par un autre membre du corps enseignant.

« - Vous devriez y aller. _Annonça-t-elle à Ginny, Neville, Seamus et Dean.  
_- Tu ne rentres pas ? _Lui demanda Ginny.  
_- Je vais faire un petit tour du château afin de m'assurer que personne n'est encore dehors. »

Son amie lui sourit, sachant qu'il n'était pas préférable d'insister. Les quatre derniers Gryffondor se levèrent et quittèrent la Salle sur Demande. Hermione faisait un très bon chef bien qu'elle soit totalement différente d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas son expérience mais elle savait se débrouiller et leur apprenait de nombreux sorts qui pourraient leur être utiles.

Hermione s'assit sur l'un des grands coussins posés sur le sol. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment être celle qui apprenait aux autres, elle ne pensait pas en avoir les capacités malgré les dires de ses camarades. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'Harry soit là pour prendre sa place, sa présence la rassurait. Elle lâcha un profond soupir, l'absence de ses amis commençait à peser lourd sur ses épaules. La jeune Gryffondor se leva et se décida enfin à quitter la Salle sur Demande.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?  
- Et toi alors ? »

Le château n'était-il pas assez grand ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur lui à cette heure de la journée ? Elle voulait tant l'ignorer mais savait parfaitement que cela était peine perdue, on n'ignorait pas Draco Malfoy.

« - Ce n'est pas ton soir de garde je crois.  
- Ce n'est pas le tien non plus. _Répliqua-t-elle assez sèchement.  
_- T'ennuierais-tu chère Granger ?  
- Vas-tu cesser de m'importuner avec tes questions ? »

Elle n'était pas franchement d'humeur à se prendre la tête avec lui, elle ne l'était jamais d'ailleurs lorsqu'il s'agissait de Malfoy. Elle tenta de poursuivre son chemin mais Draco n'était pas vraiment de cet avis là. Ce soir, il semblait bien plus emmerdeur que d'habitude.

« - C'est que Potter et Weasmoche te manquent ?  
- Malfoy … _Siffla-t-elle.  
_- Oui Granger, que se passe-t-il ? Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Tu te sens abandonné n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais, ils leur aient peut-être arrivés quelque chose. Ma pauvre enfant … »

Elle sortit vivement sa baguette, la pointant d'une main tremblante sur la poitrine du Serpentard. Malgré la surprise, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Hermione perdait de plus en plus vite son sang froid ces derniers temps.

« - Un souci Granger ? Je ne te connaissais pas si violente.  
- Tais-toi … _Murmura-t-elle.  
_- Excuses-moi, je n'ai pas entendu. Tu peux parler plus fort ? »

Il se jouait de la situation il adorait ça, jouer avec les nerfs de la Gryffondor, c'était tellement facile. Et ces derniers temps, il n'était bon qu'à ça.

« - Ce n'est pas bien de menacer les autres avec sa baguette Granger. Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais appris ? Oh pardon, ce sont des moldus après tout. Et tes amis alors, ils devraient t'apprendre ce genre de chose. Oh je te pris de m'excuser, ils ne sont pas là non plus. Tu es vraiment seule au monde pauvre petite lionne. »

Le regard d'Hermione était plongé dans le vague et peu à peu son bras s'abaissait, retirant la menace sur Draco. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne lui lancerait pas le moindre sort. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction suivante : Hermione tourna vivement les talons et courut dans les couloirs du château. Loin de Draco, loin de ses paroles blessantes.

Hermione se laissa glisser le long du mur, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Etait-ce le fait que ce soit Malfoy ou bien les paroles qu'il avait prononcé ? Peut-être était-ce les deux. Elle éclata littéralement en sanglot sans vraiment en connaître la raison. Trop de choses pesaient sur ses épaules. Il avait osé parler des deux choses qui la touchaient vraiment : ses parents et ses amis. Elle avait effacé la mémoire des premiers et les avaient envoyés en Australie tandis que les seconds était parti à la recherche d'horribles objets.

Draco l'entendait parfaitement, de toute façon il ne pouvait entendre que cela. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit de telle chose ? Ressentirait-il du remord ? Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches dans son pantalon, après tout il s'agissait de Granger. Elle pouvait prendre cela comme une vengeance pour s'être mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas quelques jours auparavant. Il se décida ensuite à rentrer, tachant d'ignorer les sanglots de la Gryffondor : il n'avait pas à s'en soucier.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin le cœur plutôt lourd. La nuit n'avait pas vraiment été bonne. Elle se glissa doucement dans la sale de bain afin de ne pas réveiller ses camarades. L'eau chaude la détendit complètement, lui faisant oublier ses soucis de la veille. Elle ne devait pas baisser les bras, elle devait se monter le plus forte possible. Hermione n'était pas seule, elle était entouré par de nombreuses personnes : ses camarades, les membres de l'Ordre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Harry et Ron n'étaient pas là que le monde s'arrêtait de tourner.

« - Tu es déjà debout ? _S'étonna Ginny.  
_- Tout comme toi. »

La rouquine sourit avant de se décaler et de faire de la place à Hermione sur le canapé de la Salle Commune.

« - J'essaye de nous trouver une bonne tactique de jeu … _Expliqua-t-elle.  
_- Le premier match n'est-il pas en novembre ?  
- Si … Mais sans Harry les choses ne sont plus pareils, il faut retravailler pas mal de chose. C'est une chose à laquelle je peux me rattacher, ça m'occupe. »

Hermione sourit doucement avant de déposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Ginny. Elles restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Elles appréciaient juste la présence de l'autre. Plusieurs autres élèves descendirent de leurs dortoirs mais les filles ne bougèrent que lorsque Seamus et Dean les rejoignirent.

« - Tout va bien ? _S'inquiéta ce dernier.  
_- Oui, oui.  
- On aurait dit que vous étiez complètement ailleurs. _Enchaina Seamus. _»

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire malicieux. Oui, elles aimeraient bien se trouver ailleurs. Dans un monde différent. Sans guerre, sans horreur, sans Voldemort.

« - Tu pense qu'ils vont tous partir ? _Demanda Blaise.  
_- Seulement les fils de Mangemorts.  
- Et toi Draco, tu vas partir aussi ? _Questionna Pansy.  
_- Je ne suis pas prêt de quitter ce château, vous le savez très bien. Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi, pas maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui se trouve au Manoir ».

Les deux Serpentard hochèrent la tête, comprenant très bien la situation. Ils en parlaient rarement mais Blaise et Pansy comprenaient très bien ce que pouvait ressentir le fils de Lucius. Les Malfoy n'avaient plus autant d'importance qu'auparavant. Les choses avaient bien changé.

« - Et vous ? _Demanda-t-il.  
_- Je resterais ici.  
- Où veux-tu que j'aille de toute façon ? _Ajouta Blaise. _Ce n'est pas parce que cette école est de plus en plus désertée que je vais les imiter. »

Draco ne répondit pas, qu'avait-il à répondre de toute façon. Dans le fond, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi proches de ses deux camarades et pourtant, ils étaient si loin. Il s'affala encore plus dans le fauteuil de sa Salle Commune. Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui l'importait peu, il savait parfaitement qu'il était égoïste et que seul son bien être comptait. Cependant, les choses ne prenaient pas le tournant qu'il souhaitait et Draco se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dans une situation difficile. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce quelques élèves étaient présents. Et pour eux, que se passait-il dans leur vie ? Se rendaient-ils comptent de ce qui se passait autour d'eux ?

« - Eh oh, Draco !  
- Hum … Quoi ?  
- Et si on allait déjeuner ? _Proposa Blaise._ »

Il haussa les épaules avant de se lever. Après tout, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à faire pour le moment : faire comme rien n'avait changé. Pour le moment …

* * *

**R**ien de particulier à dire non plus, Draco c'est quelque peu venger & j'aime faire pleurer Hermione (je suis horrible) !

A très bientôt, une petite review au passage ?  
**Acide**'_nette_


	11. Chapter 10

**B**onjour à tous et à toutes !  
Comme vous le savez, voici un nouveau chapitre :) !  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.  
Merci pour vos reviews :D !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Un peu plus d'une semaine était passée depuis leur dernière confrontation. Une semaine qu'Hermione faisait tout pour éviter de croiser Malfoy. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver face à cette tête blonde. Hermione entra dans la bibliothèque et alla s'installer à sa place habituelle. Elle adorait cette endroit, être entourée de tout ces livres. Hermione ne changeait pas, elle était toujours fidèle à elle-même. Elle était toujours cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui avait réponse à tout et qui passait son temps à vouloir en savoir plus. Et dans le fond, c'était là-dedans qu'elle trouvait du réconfort. Elle en avait besoin …

« - Pourrais-tu m'indiquer où je pourrais trouver un livre sur la Botanique ?  
- Dans l'allée sur ta droite, tout au bout.  
- Merci Granger. »

Elle était tellement concentrée par ce qu'elle lisait qu'elle n'avait pas immédiatement reconnu la voix de la personne qui venait de lui parler. Elle releva vivement la tête et regarda Théodore Nott se diriger vers l'allée qu'elle lui avait indiquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner ce personnage, il était si étrange. Les images de son face à face avec Malfoy lui revinrent en mémoire, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Théodore Nott était-il encore plus odieux que le fils de Lucius et de Narcissa ?

« - Il y a un problème Granger ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu me regardes depuis plusieurs secondes. Il y a quelque chose ?  
- Non, rien du tout … »

Elle s'empressa ensuite de retourner à la lecture, ne voyant pas le petit sourire qui s'était posé sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Théodore alla s'installer à la table d'en face, s'installant de telle sorte à être en face d'Hermione. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle était gênée de la remarque qu'il lui avait faite et il adorait ça.

Hermione referma son livre et se leva rapidement, elle ne pouvait rester une minute de plus. Théodore ne lisait pas son livre, il la regardait ! Pas avec de rapide coup d'œil mais intensément, sans la quitter des yeux, ce qui avait le don de la mettre très mal à l'aise.

« - Tu t'en vas déjà ? _Demanda-t-il.  
__-_ Oui.  
- C'est ma présence qui te fait fuir ?  
- Pas du tout. _Répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.  
_- Tant mieux alors. Encore merci pour le livre Granger. »

Il lui sourit doucement. Hermione hocha rapidement la tête et s'éloigna à grand pas. Ca ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de ce garçon, pas rond du tout ! Hermione n'aimait pas ça mais alors vraiment pas. Qu'avait-il à l'esprit, quel plan était en train de se construire dans l'esprit de ce jeune homme ? Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, mais à qui ?

Draco s'étala de tout son long sur le canapé de la Salle Commune des préfets-en-chef, il était épuisé. L'entraînement de Quidditch avait pris fin depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Draco se demandait encore l'utilité de continuer mais n'avait pas l'envie d'arrêter. Il lâcha un long soupir. Au moins ici, il était tranquille, personne ne viendrait le déranger. A peine avait-il pensé une telle chose que le tableau de la salle pivota pour laisser entrer Hermione. Que faisait-elle ici ?

« - Je savais que je te trouverais là puisqu'on m'a dit que tu n'étais pas dans ta Salle Commune et que tu ne mets jamais un pied à la bibliothèque. Il ne restait donc plus que la salle des préfets. _Lui dit-elle rapidement.  
__-_ On se calme Granger. Que me veux-tu ? »

Ce fût comme si Hermione retomba rapidement et lourdement sur Terre. Son expression changea et elle alla s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Draco se redressa, se demandant ce que cette Gryffondor pouvait bien lui vouloir après les horreurs qu'il lui avait balancé à la figure une semaine plutôt.

« - Théodore Nott. _Lâcha-t-elle.  
_- Oui mais encore ? Il faut former des phrases pour communiquer Granger, tu le sais ça ?  
- Que prépare-t-il ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question ni même son intérêt. Il fit signe à Hermione de continuer, elle ne pouvait s'arrêter à cette phrase.

« - Que cache-t-il ? Je veux dire, il n'agit pas comme les autres années.  
- C'est l'importance qui lui donne des ailes. Ne cherches pas à trop en savoir Granger.  
- Malfoy ! _Commença-t-elle._ J'ai le droit de me poser des questions. Nott ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole avant cette année et avec l'altercation que vous avez eu l'autre jour. Vous êtes censés amis, non ? »

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, Draco se souvenait très bien de ce jour là. Granger l'avait aidé, cette Sang de Bourbe lui était venue en aide. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

« - Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire Granger : tiens-toi le plus loin possible de lui. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Tu ne le connais pas et crois-moi que tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. »

Draco se leva du canapé sur lequel il était installé. Maintenant qu'elle était venue le déranger, il n'avait plus de raison d'être présent. Il commença à s'en aller mais se retourna une dernière fois avant de franchir le tableau.

« - Vraiment Granger_. Lui dit-il._ Ne t'approche pas de lui. Nott est pire que moi si cela peut te donner une idée. »

Il quitta la Salle Commune des préfets-en-chef, laissant derrière lui une Hermione légèrement perdue. Que signifiaient réellement les paroles de Malfoy ? Avait-elle à craindre de Théodore ? Elle soupira avant de se lever et de quitter à son tour la salle, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici maintenant qu'elle avait eu une réponse un tant soit peu complète.

Draco pénétra dans sa Salle Commune. De nombreux Serpentard étaient présents Théodore Nott y compris. Il tenta de l'ignorer et alla rejoindre Blaise.

« - Où étais-tu ? _Lui demanda-t-il.  
_- Dans la Salle Commune des préfets-en-chef mais j'ai été dérangé par Granger …  
- Elle te voulait quoi ?  
- Savoir à quoi jouait Nott. Il parait qu'il s'est mit à lui parler. »

Blaise haussa les épaules, cela ne le regardait pas. Même s'il n'appréciait pas Théodore ce dernier faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Cependant, il se doutait bien qu'il cachait quelque chose. Pourquoi une personne comme lui irait parler à Hermione Granger, la Sang de Bourbe, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard et la meilleure amie de Potter ?

« - Que lui as-tu répondu ?  
- Qu'elle ferrait mieux de se méfier et de ne pas l'approcher. Je n'avais rien à lui dire de plus. Granger est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Je m'en fiche de savoir ce que Nott lui veut. »

Draco regarda en direction de Théodore. Ce dernier était en pleine conversation avec quelques autres Serpentard. Il sentit une vague de colère monter en lui, rien que de le voir lui donnait envie de lui régler son compte. Tout ça pour une question de fierté et d'image de soit. Nott marchait sur ses plates bandes et Draco détestait ça. Il fallait qu'il remette tout ça en ordre et au plus vite. Le jeune homme avait un goût amer dans la bouche, celui de la défaite bien trop proche. Il donna un violent coup sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

« - Draco, tout va bien ? _Demanda Pansy qui venait d'arriver.  
_- Parfaitement bien. »

Il vit la jeune fille lancer un regard inquiet à Blaise et se dernier hausser les épaules, Draco était incompréhensible ces derniers temps. Draco essaya tant bien que mal de se mêler au reste des conversations, souhaitant chasser sa mauvaise humeur maladive. Il réfléchirait à tout ceci quand le moment d'agir arriverait.

Hermione se laissa tomber lourdement aux côtés de Ginny, accompagnée d'un long soupir.

« - Eh bien, que se passe-t-il chère amie ? _Demanda la rouquine.  
_- Rien en particulier. J'ai parlé à Malfoy de l'attitude de Nott.  
- Et, que t'a-t-il dit ?  
- Que Nott était pire que lui et que je ne devais pas l'approcher. »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, Malfoy n'aurait-il pas pu être un peu plus précis que ceci ? Hermione lui dit ensuite qu'elle devait laisser tomber que Draco ne voulait simplement pas lui dire la vérité.

« - Entre Mangemort, on se serre les coudes. _Ajouta-t-elle.  
__-_ Tu as sûrement raison, cependant reste prudente s'il te plait.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Gin', après avoir passé autant d'année avec Ron et Harry, je suis constamment sur mes gardes. »

Hermione sourit à son amie afin de la rassurer, elle ne voulait pas que Ginny s'inquiète. L'homme qu'elle aimait et son frère étaient partis, elle n'avait pas besoin que Nott vienne mettre son grain de sel dans toute cette histoire. Cependant, Hermione l'écouterait, elle resterait sur ses gardes, elle était loin de faire confiance à ce Serpentard.

* * *

**B**on je sais, c'est court et il ne se passe pas grand chose T_T !  
Pour me rattraper, j'en publie un second à la suite.

A tout de suite donc ;)


	12. Chapter 11

**B**on bah comme promis, la suite :)

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Les semaines étaient passées tranquillement mais surement. Comme à leur habitude. Hermione pénétra dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Ginny qui discutait avec Dean.

« - Est-ce vrai que les cours finissent une heure plutôt ? _Lui demanda la rouquine.  
_- Oui. C'est pour nous permettre de nous préparer pour le bal de ce soir.  
- Ca va être génial ! _S'extasia Ginny._ »

Hermione lui sourit avant de porter son toast beurré à sa bouche. Génial n'était pas le mot qu'elle aurait employé. Ce bal ne rimerait à rien, du moins pour elle. Harry et Ron n'étaient pas présents, la fête en serait moins folle. Ginny débitait des paroles à n'en plus pouvoir. Hermione se demanda ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur. Cependant, elle ne se risqua pas à lui demander de vive voix, cela ferait redescendre Ginny de son petit nuage.

« - Regardes qui voilà. »

Hermione tourna la tête afin de voir entrer Théodore Nott dans la Grande Salle, droit et fier. La Gryffondor lâcha un soupir. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Malfoy, elle faisait tout son possible pour se tenir éloigné de Théodore. Cependant, le Serpentard trouvait toujours le moyen de lui adresser quelques mots, comme s'il était question d'un jeu pour lui.

Draco suivit le regard d'Hermione et remarqua à son tour l'arrivée de Théodore dans la Grande Salle. Soudainement, il se reconcentra sur le contenu de son assiette, comme dégouté. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était mit à observer la Gryffondor. Il l'avait vu entrer dans la salle et l'avait suivit du regard, simplement. Il l'avait regardé sourire face à l'excitation de la fille Weasley.

« - Je sens que ce bal d'Halloween sera encore plus nul que les années présentes. _Fit remarquer Blaise.  
_- Il y avait un minimum de folie pour le rendre intéressant. _Ajouta Pansy._ »

Draco jeta un regard en biais à ses amis qui se souciaient d'une chose aussi peut intéressante que le bal d'Halloween. Il détestait ce genre de soirée et détesterait encore plus celle de ce soir, il en était certain. Pour le moment, il se contenta de terminer son petit-déjeuner évitant avec soin de poser son regard sur Nott ou sur la table des Gryffondor.

La journée était passée, annonçant assez rapidement la fin des cours. Hermione se trouvait actuellement dans son dortoir, en compagnie de ses camarades et de Ginny. Les trois filles étaient excitées par l'approche du bal et arpentait toute la pièce.

« - Où ais-je posé mes boucles d'oreilles ? _S'exclama Lavande._ »

La jeune fille semblait paniquée au grand désespoir d'Hermione qui était tranquillement assises sur son lit. La jeune fille attrapa sa baguette et lança un sort afin que les boucles d'oreilles de Lavande arrivent dans sa main.

« - Hermione, tu es la meilleure !  
- Je suis juste la plus calme. _Rigola-t-elle._ »

Ginny la regarda de haut en bas avant de lui dire qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête. Hermione lui répliqua que le bal n'était que dans deux heures et qu'il lui restait donc du temps pour se préparer.

« - Tu ne changeras jamais 'Mione. _Sourit-elle._ Oh Parvati, cette coiffure te va à merveille ! »

Hermione sourit, Ginny pouvait parler, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas changer. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, regardant de nouveau le plafond. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle se mit à penser à ses deux amis. Où étaient-ils à présent ? Allaient-ils bien ? Hermione aurait tout donné pour être avec eux, tout.

« - Hermione, tu devrais tout de même commencer à te préparer. _Intervint Lavande.  
_- Si vous y tenez tant … »

Hermione soupira avant de se redresser, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire afin d'en sortir sa tenue.

« - C'est censé être quoi ? Je veux dire, tu seras déguisée en quoi ? _Lui demanda Parvati.  
_- En rien du tout justement. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée originale alors j'ai décidé que je ne serais pas vraiment déguisée. Cette robe ferrait parfaitement l'affaire, elle me déguisera assez comme ça. »

La Gryffondor voulut répliquer mais Ginny lui fit signe de se taire, insister ne servirait à rien sauf à brusquer Hermione. La rouquine dit ensuite que cette robe et la cape qui l'accompagnait ferrait parfaitement l'affaire. Hermione lui sourit avant de se décider à s'habiller.

« - Tu ressemble tout de même à une Vampire tu sais … _Risqua Lavande.  
_- Alors, je serais un peu dans le thème. Sauf que je n'aurais pas des canines super longues et une peau affreusement pâle. »

Les filles rirent quelques secondes. Hermione se décida ensuite à se coiffer et ce, sans l'aide de sa baguette. Elle monta une partie de ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et laissa le reste reposer sur ses épaules.

« - Et voilà le travail ! _Dit-elle ensuite. _Je suis prête.  
- C'est tout ? _S'étonna Parvati._ Pas de maquillage, pas d'accessoires ?  
- C'est juste un bal, pas le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

Parvati n'était pas du même avis que la préfète-en-chef. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui ordonna de la laisser faire lui promettant que cela ne serrait pas trop voyant.

« - N'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ? »

Hermione se regarda dans le miroir et sourit, Lavande avait raison. Elle qui ne voulait pas aller à ce bal appréciait le reflet qu'elle voyait dans le miroir. Elle remercia ensuite son amie.

Cela faisait de très longues minutes que le bal avait commencées et Draco s'ennuyait à mourir. Il en avait assez de voir tout ses élèves s'amuser, rire et danser. Il s'adossa au mur de la Grande Salle, même Pansy et Blaise l'avaient abandonné et parmi toutes ses personnes déguisées il n'arrivait pas à les retrouver. Il n'aurait jamais du venir, il aurait mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre. Il n'avait simplement pas envie de s'amuser. Il soupira une énième fois avant de se décide à partir.

Hermione quitta les filles et alla s'assoir, elle avait mal aux pieds et en avait plus qu'assez de danser. La soirée n'était pas si horrible qu'elle l'avait imaginé mais il lui manquait une chose essentielle pour s'amuser : le reste de ses amis. Un garçon s'approcha d'elle. Malgré le déguisement et le maquillage qu'il portait elle n'avait pas eu de mal à reconnaître Théodore Nott.

« - Tout va comme tu veux ? _Lui demanda-t-il.  
_- Oui, parfaitement.  
- Je suis content de voir que nous sommes déguisés pareil. _Dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses faux crocs.  
_- A la différence près que je ne suis pas déguisée enfaite. »

Elle lui sourit, de peur de le vexer. Cependant, elle n'était pas enjouée de cette conversation. Elle se méfiait de plus en plus de Nott et faisait vraiment en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent pas.

« - Accepterais-tu de danser ?  
- Ne le prend pas mal Théodore mais j'ai affreusement mal aux pieds et je suis fatiguée. Je vais donc rentrer. Je te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. »

Elle se leva lentement, le salua d'un signe de tête et lui tourna ensuite le dos. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester à discuter avec lui et encore moins à danser avec. Hermione s'empressa de quitter la Grande Salle, ne prenant pas la peine de signaler à ses amies qu'elle partait.

« - Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Hermione s'arrêta en soupirant. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention au fait qu'elle venait de dépasser Draco Malfoy. Par Merlin, que faisait-il ici ?

« - Granger, je te parle.  
- Je t'ai entendu, ne t'inquiète pas … Je n'ai peut être pas envie de te répondre, tout simplement. »

Elle ne s'était toujours pas retournée, ne voulant pas lui faire face. Elle savait que si elle croisait son regard elle ne serait plus capable de lui répondre de la même façon. Elle l'entendit se rapprocher quelque peu.

« - Très beau déguisement.  
- Si cela en était un, merci. _Répondit-elle. »_

Elle se souvenait très bien de la façon dont Draco était habillé, elle l'avait remarqué lors du bal. Il n'était pas déguisé lui non plus. Il avait juste enfilé une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur. Cela faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

« - Nous sommes deux. _Ajouta-t-il._ »

Hermione ne comprit pas sa phrase et ne chercha pas à la comprendre. Elle resta droite, lui tournant toujours le dos et se demandant quand il déciderait de partir. Ses prières furent rapidement exaucées. Malfoy lui passant devant et tourna au bout du couloir.

* * *

**O**ui, je n'ai pas pu résister au cliché du bal d'Halloween, je nous ai juste épargné la classique danse des préfets ;) .  
A très bientôt tout le monde, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

**Acide'**_nette_


End file.
